Tom & Casey
by FallennAngel
Summary: The date that was planned in 'Random IM's Of McFly' between Tom and Casey! Dedicated to xXsweetmusicXx


This is just a one shot about Casey and Tom's date that I'm making up! This is the date that was planned in my story _'Random IM's Of McFly'  
_Short and sweet!

Disclaimer: Casey belongs to herself. Tom belongs to himself. Place..I probably made up!  
Dedicated to: Casey, xXsweetmusicXx and her dream of dating Tom!

_Tom & Casey.._

I laughed as Tom once again missed. We were at the fair on our date. I was wearing jeans and a short-sleeved shirt over a long sleeved shirt. My hair was left down, and I only had a bit of eyeshadow and a bit of lip gloss on. Tom was wearing a casual button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He had on some runners and his hair was in its messy style.

We had only arrived at the fair 10 minutes ago, and were instantly playing games. Tom saw that I was staring at a stuffed animal, so here we were. Tom trying to win it. Finally on the fifth try, he got it. It was a small stuffed frog.(A/N: I dunno...)

"Thank you Tom." I said, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek. He blushed slightly.

"No problem." He said, giving my hand a squeeze.

I pulled him towards the cotton candy booth.

I reached for some money in my pocket, but was stopped by Tom ordering.

I smiled at him, he blushed some more and handed me the cotton candy.

I pulled some cotton candy off and fed it to Tom. After we both finished off the cotton candy I led him to the Merry-Go-Round.

"Please no Casey.." He groaned. I dropped his hand and started walking ahead.

"I'll go by myself then." I told him.

I suddenly felt my hand grabbed, and Tom was then pulling me. I laughed at his actions.

He slowed down once we got closer.

We arrived at the ride and handed our tickets to the ticket man.

We each hopped onto a horse. Tom looked like a 5-year-old pouting. But in the end he enjoyed it.

"Okay..so maybe I was wrong. The Merry-Go-Round isn't...too bad. Just don't tell the others!" He said, referring to his three best mates. I just laughed at his facial expression.

"Maybe I will..I have pictures." I said, smiling evilly before running off. I looked over my shoulder, Tom was shocked for a minute before realizing that I had ran off before heading for me to.

He caught up with me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Preventing me from going anywhere.

He kissed my cheek. "Please don't." He whispered in my ear.

I let out a fake sigh. "Fine, but I'm keeping for blackmail!" I said to him, smiling.

"Deal." He said, before letting me go.

That's when I noticed where we were.

The ferris wheel.

It was already dark out, so the lights on all the rides were lighting up the place.

After giving the man our tickets we sat in our seat.

We slowly made it to the top, snuggled up to each other.

Suddenly it stopped. The lights were slowly going off on the rides. But someone's voice came through the air. "We are turning off the lights and stopping the rides so everyone can watch the fireworks. People on the ferris wheel, enjoy the view. Everyone else, enjoy the show!" When that was done, all the lights were off. It was dark, but I knew I was safe in Tom's arms.

Suddenly the sky lit up.

The show had started.

Tom and I commented on certain ones.

When it was over and lights were slowly coming back on, and I mean slowly, Tom turned to face me.

"Okay, probably best place to tell you." He said nervously.

I grabbed his shaking hands.

"Calm down Tom, what is it?" I asked.

"Casey..I..I.." He said. I kissed him on the lips to calm down, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist.

"I love you Casey." He said, leaning in and kissing me passionately.

After we broke apart I smiled.

"I love you too Tom." I told him.

Suddenly we jerked forward a little bit. We laughed since we both got scared.

After we got off he lead me to his car.

He drove me back home, both of us smiling.

It was a perfect ending for a perfect night.

* * *

Hope you liked it Casey!  
It might not be what you dreamed, but I just made it up!  
Enjoy..  
-FallennAngel 


End file.
